The Choices We Make
by Suri.Bright
Summary: [NejixOC] Asami's and Neji's fates were sealed when they were betrothed as children...but it wasn't love at first sight. How can a someone change their destiny? As Asami and Neji grow up, Asami quickly challenges Neji's way of thinking, and Neji teaches Asami that maybe fate isn't such a bad thing. More importantly, having the choice to love or leave someone is everything.[OCxNeji]
1. Promise

**_The Choices We Make_**

_Chapter 1: Promise_

**Be sure to read the author's note at the bottom! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Come, Natsumi, I have a gift for you."<em>

_Natsumi walked obediently to her mother, a beautiful woman with thick, dark blue hair and purple eyes, offering a kind smile. They were sitting in an open field; it was the end of spring, and all the flowers were in bloom casting a sea of bright color all around them._

_"What is it, Mama?"_

_"Close your eyes," whispered Asami. Natsumi obediently did as Asami asked. Natsumi heard a slight rustle and then felt her mom's cool hands push her brown hair off her forehead. Following that, she felt something weighted being placed on her forehead, and tied to the back of her head._

_"Okay, open your eyes."_

_Natsumi blinked a couple of times and looked at her mom. Where Asami's headband once was against her forehead now rested on Natsumi's forehead._

_"Mom, your headband?"_

_"Congratulations on passing the Academy exam, Natsumi," said Asami happily, pulling her daughter into a hug. Natsumi grinned, throwing her arms around her mom's middle. Asami pulled back and ran a hand over the black headband that was now her daughter's. Asami had kept it in pristine condition. "This headband once belonged to your father a very long time ago."_

_"My papa?"_

_"That's right, Hyuuga Natsumi. This headband belonged to the one and only Hyuuga Neji."_

_"Hyuuga Neji..." Natsumi's eyebrows furrowed. She knew a lot about her father. She knew she looked just like him-the same long brown hair and lavender eyes, but she had her mother's delicate eye shape. She knew what cousin Hinata told her told her about her father-he was a prodigy and a very good man who died in a very bad war for his friends and his village. She even had a few stories that her mother had told her, but Natsumi had stopped asking; whenever she asked for a story, Asami would tell her, but for a while after, her mother's happiness seemed to disappear, as though it made her sad to think about Neji._

_"Mama," asked Natsumi, her small hands balling into courageous fists._

_"Hmm," asked Asami. Both mother and daughter amongst flowers; Asami had absently begun to pick flowers fashioning them into a crown._

_"Can you tell me about Papa," the words tumbled out of Natsumi's mouth. She could barely look at her mom, afraid of the sadness she might find in her mom's eyes. She hated making her mom sad, but she hated even more not knowing Hyuuga Neji._

_Asami's hands stilled in her process of flower crown making. Gently, she stroked a flower's white petal, Neji's smile passing through her mind. "What do you want to know," Asami finally asked._

_"Everything," said Natsumi, her eyes wide with all the curiosity of an intelligent 12 year old girl._

_"Everything," Asami echoed with a playful laugh. She gently touched Natsumi's head. "If I told you everything we would be for years."_

_"Then tell me..." Natsumi drew her knees to her chest in thought, watching the wind blow across the flower field, making the flowers ripple like waves. "Tell me about how you and Papa met and fell in love."_

_Asami chuckled as she finished her crown making. She had weaved two-one for her and one for her daughter. Natsumi grinned and took the crowns from Asami's lap, putting one on her head before putting one in her mother's hair-the white flowers blending beautifully with her blue hair._

_"That's one of my favorite stories," said Asami, winking at her daughter. She too drew her knees to her chest and looked to the sky, watching two birds circle lazily above them. "Well, it started when we were very little, probably around Himawari's age," said Asami, thinking of Naruto's and Hinata's young daughter._

_"Really," asked Natsumi, her lavender eyes wide._

_"Yes," Asami giggled. "Neji and I were betrothed."_

**o0o Thus begins the story o0o**

"Mama, why are we doing this," asked a 4 year old Asami, frowning as her mom, Sayuri, adjusted a beautiful red kimono around Asami's body. Asami puffed out her chubby toddler cheeks as Sayuri finally appeared satisfied. Finally, she set a white flower in Asami's dark blue hair, which hung down, thick and wavy.

Sayuri knelt so she was eye level with her daughter. "Today we're meeting someone very special." Today was the day Asami met her betrothed. Years ago, during the Third Shinobi War, Sayuri and Hanako, Neji's mother, had fought side by side, saving each other. At the time, they were both young mothers, wanting more than anything to be home with their babies-but the war called for all shinobi, especially those with medical skills, which Hanako and Sayuri both excelled at. There were many times in which Hanako and Sayuri saved each other, and at one point, they had made a pact: if they got through this, they'd arrange for a marriage between their children as an eternal friendship.

"Who, who, who," asked Asami, excitedly, forgetting her annoyance and breaking into her mother's train of thought.

"Someone who will be very important to you," said Sayuri, her indigo eyes sparkling with a knowing look. "And I want you to look very pretty."

"Important," questioned Asami, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Instead, her mother took her hand and they left their house, off to meet this mystery person.

Asami looked up with wide eyes as Sayuri led her the front gates of a guarded and expensive looking compound.

In front of the gates stood a small party of people, a small girl Asami's age, a boy who looked to be a year older than Asami, and a man with the same brown hair and lavender eyes as the boy. Sayuri paused in front of the man and bowed. Taking her mother's cue, Asami did the same, earning approving smiles from the man.

"Today is the day Hizashi waited for," said Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. He smiled slightly and crouched down in front of Asami.

"Hello, Asami," said the man. Asami clung to her mother's skirt, suddenly shy.

"Hi," she said, offering a small smile. The man nodded to the boy beside him. The boy looked exactly like the man-dark brown hair and lavender eyes, but with bandages around his forehead.

"This is my nephew, Neji," said the man. "A long time ago, when you were just a baby, my brother and his wife made an arrangement with your mom that one day when you and Neji grow up, you would marry each other."

"_Marry?!_" Asami wrinkled her nose. As far as she was concerned, boys had cooties. Hiashi and Sayuri backed up to give their children space to meet.

Neji looked up at Hiashi uncertainly, only earning a nod. Neji then looked at the slightly chubby 4 year old in front of him. She almost had Hyuuga eyes, he realized, seeing her purple eyes under her mane of wavy hair with a white flower tucked behind her ear.

"I like your flower," said Neji, offering Asami a small smile. He had to admit, she was cute.

Asami moved forward, closing the space between them. Carefully, she reached out and touched the bandages on Neji's forehead. Startled, Neji took a step back, so her hand dropped.

"What are you doing," asked Neji, shocked.

"Do you have an owie there," asked Asami, her voice so full of concern.

Neji touched his forehead, the seal didn't hurt now. "No," said Neji.

"Then why do you wear those," asked Asami, confused.

"Because I have to," answered Neji. Something about the way he said it made Asami understand that would be the end of the discussion. Asami frowned and looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up at Neji with a big smile. Quickly she took his hand and started running.

"W-wait, where are we going," asked Neji, surprised by the girl's speed.

"To see the flowers," answered Asami with a giggle, her wild hair flying behind her.

"Will they be okay," asked Sayuri, worried by her daughter's random impulses.

"Neji is a smart boy," said Hiashi. "He won't get lost, and if anything should happen, he will protect her."

"It's a good match," Hiashi finally said with a nod. He looked to Sayuri. "Let's go draw up the paperwork. Neji's mother is currently away on a mission, therefore, I will be the one you will meet with." He looked down at his daughter who remained silent through the exchange, "Hinata, this is the way of our clan sometimes. You must approve of the matches the branch houses make."

"Yes, father."

**o0o**

Asami finally let go of Neji's hand when they were in a flower field full of the same white flowers Asami had in her hair. Asami giggled and fell to the ground, looking up at the bright blue sky. The flowers were chrysanthemums.

"Hey! Asami-chan," called Neji, shocked by the girl. "You're ruining your kimono!"

Asami looked up at him, puzzled. Her mom did say she had to look pretty for him. "It's not ruined if you lie down too," said Asami. "That way, I'm not the only one who is dirty."

Neji stared at Asami a moment longer before he carefully laid down next to her, keeping a healthy distance between them. He too, stared at the sky.

"So one day we have to get married," said Asami.

"Yeah..."

Asami rolled to her side so she faced Neji. In front of her face was one of the white flowers. She smiled and picked it, holding it out to Neji. Neji simply stared at the flower in her chubby fist.

"You're supposed to take it, silly," said Asami, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed impatiently and tucked it behind Neji's long dark hair. Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed Neji's cheek. That wasn't so bad, she decided. Asami giggled at Neji's shocked expression.

"Normally, guys give girls flowers," said Asami, her purple eyes serious after her giggles. The look she gave Neji was so serious he cracked a smile.

"So," continued Asami, with all the wisdom of a 4 year old, "let's make a promise."

"Promise?"

"I don't know if I like you right now," said Asami truthfully. "You have cooties because you're a boy. But one day we have to fall in love and get married and have babies, because that's what married people do. When we grow up, promise me you'll bring me these flowers. These will be our wedding flowers because they're pretty, and they look like they mean "I love you". So when we grow up, I want you to give me this flower to tell me you love me." Asami looked at the flower she put in Neji's hair and held out a hand, holding a pinky out to him.

"Promise," she asked.

Neji looked at the pinky she extended, knowing he had to take it. Neji blew out a sigh. He knew that everyone was given one destiny, and that could not change. If he had to marry this chubby-cheeked girl, then he would, not because he loved her, but because it was his destiny. Finally, he looped his pinky with hers.

"Promise," echoed Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Welcome to my new story! Let me tell you a little about it. A long time ago, on an extinct site known as Quizilla, my name was Ayashi8. There I met a good friend named Fonique2, and together through spastic dysfunction and weirdness, we created a crack story called "The Adventures of Kohaku and Asami", our respective characters who were in love with Sasuke and Neji, as we were. <strong>

**Well, as Quizilla became extinct, so did our stories. And while the Adventures of Kohaku and Asami are still being written and unpublished, I decided to write Asami and Neji's story after all of these years. You can find Kohaku's story by Fonique2 here on Fanfiction!**

**Finally, Neji and other known Naruto characters belong to Neji.  
>Kohaku belongs to Fonique2<strong>

**Anyway, without further ado, Asami and Neji's story. I hope you enjoy is as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	2. My Betrothed

_**The Choices We Make**_

_Chapter 2: My Betrothed_

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." Iruka sighed heavily. With Graduation Day tomorrow, his students had mentally checked out, their eyes completely glazed over as he talked. He smiled at the ones who waved goodbye to him, wishing them a good afternoon.<p>

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!"

"Take care, Asami," Iruka called to the blue haired girl who walked out with her best friend Kohaku. He knew those two would easily pass the graduation exam, but he knew there was still a lot of growth in store for both girls.

Asami and Kohaku left the Academy building and walked toward the town.

"Are we still going to Ino's this afternoon," asked Kohaku.

"That's today?!" Asami hit her forehead, and smiled apologetically at Kohaku. "I totally forgot."

"How could you forget," Kohaku whined, scowling at Asami. "We've planned on going for the past week!"

"I know," said Asami, "I forgot I had to meet-uh, I have something planned this afternoon and I can't change it."

"Woah." Kohaku abruptly stopped in front of Asami, her arms folded. "What are you doing that I don't know about?"

"You don't know everything about my life," Asami said, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not _that_ predictable."

"Sure you are," said Kohaku, and held up a finger. "You go to school, then you help out at your mom's shop, then you eat dinner, then you go on a walk to a flower field. If you aren't helping out at your mom's shop, you're training. If you're not doing either of those things, we're usually together."

"Damn it," Asami muttered under her breath. Kohaku knew her almost too well.

"So, what are you doing," asked Kohaku. Slowly, her lips spread into a sly grin that reached her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you have a hot date?"

"..."

"ASAMI YOU HAVE A DATE!"

"It's not a date," said Asami, her face bright red. "It's a pre-arranged meeting-"

"Who's the guy?"

"..."

"Asami," whined Kohaku, tugging on her best friend's arm. Asami wasn't the type to volunteer information about herself, but her reluctance to tell Kohaku who she was seeing was suspicious.

Asami squirmed, pulling the sleeves of her burgundy long-sleeved top down over her knuckles, even though it wasn't cold. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone." Asami's purple eyes met Kohaku's brown eyes with intensity. "_No one._"

"Of course," said Kohaku, quickly nodding her brunette head. "Not a soul."

Asami breathed out a sigh. "I'm seeing Hyuuga Neji, and a few times a month we meet up. Once formally, and the other times to train. He's my...betrothed."

"BETROTHED-"

Asami clamped a hand over Kohaku's mouth, as they drew stares from other villagers. Kohaku quickly pushed Asami's hand away from her mouth and offered an apologetic smile. "Betrothed," she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah," said Asami, rubbing the back of her blue head. "Since we were kids. Apparently my mom and his parents were on a team together during the Third Shinobi War and they saved each other so many times, that they made a pact to marry their children off. I didn't know people actually did that."

"Do you like him," asked Kohaku, raising a skeptical eyebrow. She didn't know much about Neji, except that he was a genius, or so they said. That, and that he had weird eyes and long hair and always looked angry, a sheer contrast from Asami who tried to make every moment optimistic.

"Sometimes," said Asami with a shrug of her shoulders. "We don't talk very much outside of our meetings. Sometimes he can be kind, and other times...he's...Neji."

Kohaku nodded solemnly. Asami didn't answer her question.

"Anyway," said Asami with a smile, starting to walk backward. "I should go now. Tell Ino I'm sorry I can't make it! See you tomorrow, Kohaku!"

"Catch ya later," said Kohaku, without enthusiasm. She watched as Asami skipped away, a resting smile on her face. Kohaku frowned again. She didn't know much about Neji, but she knew now that should would be watching him closely. Very closely.

**xXx**

Asami arrived a few minutes early to the flower field where her and Neji often met to train. Sitting on the soft grass that tickled her bare thighs beneath her black shorts, Asami smiled at the flowers around her. Something about the vibrant colors of nature always soothed her.

Removing the thin black and gold headband Asami wore around her forehead, she then undid her long braid, shaking out her thick and wavy hair. Carefully she re-braided it and pulled her headband back on, fixing her long side-swept bangs above it. Nervously, Asami plucked a yellow flower beside her and twirled it in her fingers before putting it behind her ear. Neji would be here soon.

Smiling to herself, Asami thoughtfully plucked the petals off another flower in her hands one at a time. This was the field Asami took Neji to when they were little kids and she kissed him on the cheek, telling him she would wait for him. While it was true that some days she didn't know if she liked him, it didn't stop her from mooning over him the way Kohaku and other girls mooned over Sasuke when he did something cool. And one day, she would marry him.

"Asami."

Asami stilled at Neji's voice behind her, a blush creeping up her face. She hated being such a fangirl around him. Standing, she turned and smiled at Neji who walked into the clearing. He nodded at her in greeting, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Neji-san! Good to see you," said Asami. "How've you been?"

"I've been well," Neji responded, stopping in front of Asami. "Hinata-sama told me that your graduation exam is tomorrow?"

"Yep," said Asami, nodding her head. "I'm not worried though, I'm told it's easy."

"Good," Neji said. "Well, are you ready to train?"

"Let's do it," Asami said as an answer. "What technique should we work on this time?"

"Are you still struggling with Taijutsu?"

"I wouldn't call it "struggling"," Asami muttered with a heavy sigh, but she knew Neji was right.

"Whatever you call it, you still don't throw punches very well."

"Can't we climb trees instead," Asami asked. She dreaded taijutsu, especially against Neji who excelled at it.

As an answer, Neji slid into a fighting stance that told Asami he would be on the offense for now. Again with a heavy sigh, Asami walked a few steps back and slid into a defensive position, irritated that Neji seemed immune to her charms.

Neji rushed at her, and Asami quickly brought her arms up in front of her to block the sea of punches and kicks Neji delivered. Glancing around, Asami allowed Neji to continuously attack her until her back was pressed against a tree. Neji went in for another punch and Asami quickly ducked so that Neji punched the tree instead. Asami quickly brought a leg under Neji's feet, connected with both of them. Instead of toppling over, Neji back flipped away, landing gracefully into a crouched position. Straightening up, he smirked ever so faintly. Asami was getting better.

"Again," said Neji, and quickly he rushed at Asami.

Asami's eyes narrowed and she blocked again and again, but this time, she became more confident in her attacks, even though they were deflected. Neji still didn't use his Byakugan against her, which was helpful.

Again, Neji back Asami against another tree, and this time, Asami jumped up, grabbing the lowest branch that was in reach and used it to swing herself behind Neji. Neji turned just in time to grab Asami's wrist before her right hook connected with his jaw.

For a few seconds, Neji and Asami paused, breathing heavily, watching each other. Neji still had her wrist in his grasp. Neji searched Asami's face that was dripping with sweat. Somehow, she managed to still keep the yellow flower tucked behind her ear.

Neji looked down at Asami's fist in his hand. Carefully, he pushed back her sleeve. Asami, startled, looked down at her hand.

"Neji-san…"

Carefully, Neji undid her fist, pulling her thumb out from behind her closed fingers and put her thumb over her fingers instead. He looked back up at Asami. "Your thumb never goes against your palm when you punch," said Neji, "or else you'll break your thumb. You'll do more damage to yourself than your enemy."

"R-right," said Asami, breathless. Carefully, she drew her hand out of his, and held it to her chest.

Neji walked back to the center of the clearing. "This time," he said, sliding into a defensive position. His eyes now had small veins around them. "Come at me with an intent to kill. You may use kunai and shuriken if you want."

"I don't have them with me," said Asami, thinking of her new set of weapons at home. "I'm not supposed to carry them until after I become a genin unless I need to use them for class."

"Come here," Neji beckoned, momentarily sliding out of his stance.

Asami joined him in the middle of the clearing, watching as he unhooked his weapon pouch on his hip and handed it to her.

"Use this for now."

Asami looked down at what Neji offered her. Carefully she took it hooked it to her left hip. As Neji slid back into a defensive position, Asami tested the weight of the pouch on her hip. Even though she hadn't taken the test yet, with the weapons on her hip, she suddenly felt like a real shinobi.

With a smile, she launched into attacks against Neji, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Neji deflected them with ease, his eyes concentrating on her every move. Asami knew she was ineffective against Neji. Her only hope was to tire him out.

Neji proved to have more stamina than her.

When Asami felt as though she was soon to be at the end of her rope, she reached into the pouch, having memorized the weapons Neji had given her. First, she threw shuriken in rapid succession before pulling out kunai.

She launched two kunai at Neji who spun and caught each of them in either hand. Asami smirked as she threw two more. Neji caught both of them again, this time, however, Asami tugged on a thin rope that could barely be seen. The kunai flew out of Neji's hand and, with a flick of her wrist, Asami made the two kunai attack Neji from the air.

With amazing speed, Neji deflected both kunai and severed the rope. Glancing at Asami, he quickly appeared before her, grazing her chin with his foot with a kick powered by his chakra. Asami flew back, but instead of falling flat she quickly flipped backward and landed in a crouch. Touching her chin, she pulled her fingers back to see there was blood.

She barely had time to stand straight before Neji was in front of her again, his hand outstretched. The tips of his fingers pressed gently in the middle of Asami's chest, a couple inches below her collarbones.

Asami glanced down at Neji's fingers against her chest, his fingers against her bare skin. "You win," Asami breathed. "If you used your family's jutsu, I would be dead."

Neji closed his eyes and removed his hand, deactivating his Byakugan. "You're getting better but-"

"Not good enough."

Asami sunk to the ground, lying on her back, breathing heavily. She peeked up at Neji and patted the ground beside her. Quietly, Neji sat beside her.

"You gave up again," said Neji, bracing an arm over his knee. "You always do that half way through."

"It's because I know I'm no good," said Asami, staring up at the clouds.

"You're good at genjutsu," Neji reminded her. "We can in that if you wish."

"With your byakugan, you'll see through it, so I know I'll lose."

"You did well using your surroundings too," said Neji, remembering the way Asami used the trees to help her gain leverage. If she was relentless instead of apologetic, she could have done some damage. "You might not beat me, but if you train more, you might become a very formidable shinobi."

"Thanks," said Asami, unconvinced.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "Asami, you often give up before you really try. By doing so, you don't know if you're a failure or if you have skill."

Asami sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Neji watched the flower behind her ear fall onto the ground at her abrupt movement. "I'll get better," Asami said in a quiet voice. "I'll train very hard to be a shinobi you can be proud of. I might not beat you, but I'll be good enough to keep up. After all, you can't marry a failure, can you?"

Neji's stomach dropped. Asami turned her head so he got a clear view of her face. Her purple eyes were closed and her lips barely parted into a smile he'd come to learn was fake. After training with Asami for years he knew that somewhere within her, Asami had some source of hidden talent, she just refused to reach it for some reason.

Neji sighed again. "Asami...you're a quick learner, which shows talent. You're not a failure. You just need to try harder." Rising I his feet, Neji offered a hand to Asami.

Looking up at Neji, Asami saw Neji offering her the slightest of smiles. Carefully she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. For a moment they stood and stared at each other. Asami was almost Neji's height. As she searched his eyes, Asami remembered she used to think Neji was blind. She had come to learn Neji saw more than he let on, as he was so often silent.

"You'll pass tomorrow," said Neji, with confidence. "You'll become a genin and you'll be on your way to be a great shinobi."

"How do you know?" Asami bit her bottom lip, feeling unwanted tears. She had never cried in front of Neji, and she wouldn't now. No matter what, she would never let him think she was weak, even if she couldn't throw a punch.

"Because I've met with you since we were little," said Neji, "and because of that, I know you. I know that you're talented, you just limit yourself. Once you surpass your limits, you'll see the full extent of your talent."

"Neji-san..." Asami remembered her hand was still in Neji's and she gently squeezed it. Now she smiled with sincerity. Today, she decided, even though she'd be black and blue tomorrow and sport a cut on her chin, she liked Neji a little more. "Thank you."

**xXx**

"Hey, Asami!"

Kohaku quickly pounced on Asami who sat in the back row of the class, as the instructors called students one by one to take the Graduation Exam.

"Ow ow ow!" Asami winced underneath Kohaku's crushing hug.

"What's wrong?!" Kohaku searched Asami's face and saw a cut on her chin. Asami offered a smile, rubbing her shoulder.

"Neji-san and I trained yesterday and I'm pretty bruised..."

"Asami it looks like he beat you up!"

"No it's not like that," Asami said worriedly. "We just train hard."

"Mhm," said Kohaku, unconvinced. She now had a personal vendetta against Neji for beating up her best friend.

"Hirayama Asami."

"Oh that's me!" Asami jumped up from her seat. She smiled at Kohaku before leaving the classroom. "Wish me luck!"

"All you have to do," Iruka explained as Asami stood before him and the Hokage, "is perform a perfect shadow clone jutsu."

"Easy," said Asami with a smile. Bringing her hands together she muttered "Transform."

Standing beside was a perfect mirror image of her. Both she and her clone looked at Iruka and gave him the peace sign.

"Congratulations, you pass," the Third Hokage said with a smile. "Come get a headband."

Skipping to the desk, Asami bowed to Iruka and the Hokage and took a black headband, leaving the room. Asami stared down at the headband in her hands, gripping the metal tightly.

"I won't let you down," she muttered, thinking about the people in her life who counted on her, especially Neji. Carefully she tied the headband over the thin headband around her forehead, standing a little taller.

She was a real kunoichi now.


	3. Look At Me Now

_**The Choices We Make**_

_Chapter 3: Look At Me Now_

**Disclaimer: PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

><p>'Great, three females' thought Kano Takeo. 'How'd I get stuck with this assignment?'<p>

Takeo eyed the girls that sat before him in the grass. For their first meeting, Takeo had taken them to a large wooded forest with many trees, rocks, and a river in the distance.

The girls were all pretty faces, which could be a good asset in the field. But if any of them grew fond of a boy, they were doomed. Girls were slaves to their emotions and could compromise missions.

The three girls glanced at one another, feeling odd under their teacher's gaze. He was tall, probably in his late twenties with shaggy, auburn hair and amber irises.

Takeo cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should get to know each other. You with the blue hair, you start."

"What do you want to know?" Asami asked, self-consciously touching her blue hair. She hated whenever people mentioned her strange blue hair, as it brought back memories of being little and people calling her "weird" because of it.

Takeo shrugged. "What is your name? What do you like to do? What are your abilities?"

Asami glanced uncertainly at Kohaku before looking back at Takeo. "I'm Hirayama Asami and I like nature. My skills..." Asami looked to the sky in thought, she didn't like this question. "I'm protective," she finally said with a sweet smile. Minutes ago she was bounced with excitement at meeting her new sensei.

Takeo nodded slowly, sighing inwardly. She didn't sound much like a shinobi. "Okay, you with the brown hair."

"My name is Hoshi Kohaku. I like to practice with weapons. I'm good at ninjutsu, I guess."

Takeo closed his eyes momentarily. That didn't sound promising. "Next."

"I'm Eto Haruka. I like fashion. And I primarily use taijutsu and throwing knives."

Takeo nodded, seemingly bored. "Well, I'm Kano Takeo."

"...Is that it?" Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

Takeo raised an eyebrow right back. Had she just sassed him? He should have known. Women were always sassy. He hated sassy.

"Well," said Takeo, folding his arms across his chest. "I'd rather not share my information with everyone I come across. I don't just let _anyone_ know about me."

"We're not "just anyone", though," said Asami, with air quotes. She looked at Kohaku and Haruka and then back at Takeo. "We're a team."

"For now," replied Takeo evenly. "Just because you passed the Academy exam, doesn't mean you're a real shinobi quite yet. Thus far, you failed the first part of the test."

"WHAT," Kohaku practically screeched, jumping to her feet. She pointed an accusing finger at Takeo. "What does that even mean?!"

"Kohaku…." Haruka started, in a nervous voice.

"Girls are so loud," muttered Takeo, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed. He hoped for a team of boys, so he could really train them. Or at least two boys. Or at least one boy. But no. All girls for him. Thus far, he wasn't impressed, and he hoped for their sake, and his, the girls sitting before him would fail his test.

"Sensei," said Asami, seeing her distressed teammates. "You owe it to us to give us an explanation."

Takeo looked back at the girl with blue hair, raising an eyebrow. His first impression of her was an airhead who didn't care much about the shinobi arts, but her rationality surprised him.

"A good shinobi doesn't reveal their cards," said Takeo, "and you made that mistake by answering my question."

"But we're a _team_," Kohaku insisted, annoyed.

"For now," Takeo repeated. "But let's say you're on a mission. Sometimes the people you initially trust can stab you as soon as your back is turned. Even from your own village. You must be very careful about whom you share your information with. The three of you, with the exception of Asami, who didn't seem to understand the question as the rest of you, gave away all of your secrets. If we were enemies on the battlefield, I could kill you with ease, and not just because I'm stronger than you."

Asami frowned, feeling tendrils of anger begin to rise. Not only was her intelligence insulted, but her skills were also insulted in less than 30 seconds. She knew she wasn't much, but she was worth a lot more than how Takeo was treating them. There was no doubt about it. Takeo was a royal ass. Biting the inside of her cheek, Asami worked at keeping her emotions in check. "So there's another part to this ridiculous test of yours," said Asami, her purple eyes met Takeo's unwaveringly. "you said we failed the first part. What's the second part?"

Takeo chuckled for a good 15 seconds.

"I think he's insane," whispered Asami, to her two teammates. "I think he's cracked."

"Who the hell does he think he is," Kohaku fiercely whispered back, plopping back on the ground beside Asami. She didn't like this guy. Harkua simply nodded, looking at her teammates with wide eyes.

"Everyone take off your headbands," demanded Takeo.

The girls remained still.

"_NOW!"_

Asami glared at him before she carefully undid the knot at the back of her head, removing her headband from her forehead. Asami pulled her long braid over her shoulder and ran her hands through her bangs, fixing her mussed, wavy hair over her thin black and gold headband still in place.

Kohaku did the same, taking her headband from her neck. Haruka did as well, taking her headband from her hair.

"Take a good look at your headbands," said Takeo.

Each girl looked at their headbands. Kohaku ran a finger across the metal plate, tracing the Leaf insignia.

In a blink of an eye, the headbands were snatched from their hands; they barely saw Takeo move. He had taken their three headbands and held them up in a fist, dangling in front of their faces.

"What-" Haruka started, so startled by his action, she spoke loudly enough to be heard.

"Until you pass my test, you are unfit to wear these headbands," said Takeo. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at dawn," said, removing a kunai from his pouch and throwing it blade first into the ground. "In my experience, women are always late, expecting the man to wait for them. Don't be late. I won't wait for you."

**xXx**

Later that afternoon, Asami silently meandered around her mother's bookstore and bakery, straightening the books on the shelf and putting pastries on display. At one point, the bookstore/bakery was quiet and Asami sat by the register, flipping through a home and gardening magazine when the bell above the door chimed.

Putting in a cheery smile, Asami greeted her customer. "Welcome! Oh, Neji-kun! It's you. This is a surprise." It had been arranged that Neji and her would meet at least once a month formally. Every so often they would train together as well, but rarely did he come to see her on his own accord. It was a surprise to see him only a couple of days after their training session she was still bruised from. Neji visiting her on his own will was a rarity.

Neji nodded in greeting as he walked to the counter, where Asami was sitting. "How did your meeting go? Where's your headband?"

Asami touched her forehead. All that was there was a thin black and gold headband that she usually wore and kept under her headband that was now in Takeo-sensei's hands. With a sigh Asami recounted the tale of her meeting Takeo-sensei.

"...So," she concluded, "tomorrow is the real thing." Getting up from her seat went to the pastry display and extracted a green tea pastry for Neji. She knew he didn't eat sweets that much, but he had a particular weakness for green tea cakes.

Neji nodded his thanks. He could see Asami was upset by the day's events, but he wasn't very good at comforting people. Not even the one he was betrothed to. "So, you think you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Does it matter," Asami questioned, running a hand through her bangs. "I'll just have to do my best and hope I succeed."

"You'll have to do better than your best," answered Neji, remembering their most recent training session, and he wasn't impressed. Just like every other time, Asami gave up in the middle, refusing to give it her everything-a trait he really disliked.

Asami stilled. Quietly she folded her hands in her lap. "I know," said Asami quietly. "And I will. After all, you can't marry a failure, can you?"

Neji glanced at Asami, surprised by her answer. He looked up to see her smiling, her eyes closed and her teeth showing slightly. He'd seen this smile only a handful of times. Something hit heavily in the pit of Neji's stomach at her smile, and he was sure it wasn't the green tea pastry.

"I want you to give it everything you have," said Neji, searching Asami's face, seeing the sad look in her purple eyes that he immediately regretted. "That's how you get better. You fight until there's nothing left and you get up and fight again."

"Even if all I want to do is pick flowers?"

"Even when you want to pick flowers," said Neji, his eye twitching. "That way when you get your headband back, you know you really earned it."

"And if I fail?"

"You're not a failure. You give up, but you're not a failure. So try not to give up tomorrow."

Neji was surprised when Asami quickly ran around the counter and hugged his neck. The hug lasted only a few seconds before Asami pulled away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Neji-kun. I won't let you down, just watch me."

"Good." Neji nodded. He then remembered he had something for her. Reaching into his shuriken holster at his hip, he extracted a plainly wrapped parcel.

"For me?"

"You can open it if you want."

Neji had never given her a gift before. With gentle fingers, Asami unwrapped the gift to reveal a small zen garden with silvery sand and white smooth stones and a mini-rake.

"Before hard training sessions I like to meditate. And since you like to garden, I thought this would be a good thing for you to do before your test tomorrow."

Asami inspected the small zen garden. It was one of the silliest gifts she had ever received in her life, but the fact that it came from Neji warmed her heart. Maybe he didn't dislike her as much as she thought.

Before she lost her nerve, Asami leaned in and kissed Neji's cheek. "You're kind when you want to be," she told him before she scurried away, unable face him with a bright red face.

Neji touched his cheek as Asami ran away, a faint blush creeping up his neck to his hairline. Still, he couldn't help but smirk as he remembered a chubby 3 year old with bright blue hair, kissing his cheek and putting a flower in his hair.

The bookstore/bakery was also Asami's and her mother's home. Going into the back room, there was a staircase in that led to their apartments above. Asami went to her balcony in time to see Neji leave the shop and head home, hands in his pockets.

Back in her room, Asami paused to look at her reflection in her floor length mirror that hung behind her door. Asami wore black shorts that went mid-thigh and a burgundy long sleeved top with sleeves that went to her knuckles. For the past couple of years, she sported a thin black and gold ribbon around her forehead that she kept underneath her headband.

Carefully, Asami touched her forehead, where her Leaf headband should be. On graduation day, Asami had asked for a black headband, and when she passed the test, she was given one. She missed her headband already. She wondered what she would have to do tomorrow to get it back.

Studying her reflection a little longer, Asami sat in her bed with her little zen garden. With a gentle smile, Asami took the small rake and began to play with the small garden. She would pass tomorrow. If not for herself then for Neji who deserved a kunoichi that didn't give up, and for her team that counted on her. Asami knew if people depended on her, she'd always come through.

**xXx**

The sun was barely breaking over the trees as Haruka, Kohaku, and Asami regrouped where Takeo left the headband.

"Where is that arrogant basta-" Kohaku started in an angry and sleepy voice.

"Right on time," said Takeo, his voice clearly impressed. He sat above the girls, high in a tree, his back against a trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him. On a branch several feet below him, but still quite high up in the air, three headbands dangled, slightly swaying in the morning breeze. Takeo jumped down, landing with poise in front of the girls.

"Your goal today is simple," said Takeo, folding his arms across his chest. "Retrieve your headbands. You will only be able to take them from me if you have an intention to kill me. Also, I will be launching attacks against you as well. If you want this shinobi life, fight for it. Show me you want it more than anything else. You have until sunset. Failure to earn your headbands will result in being sent back to the Academy. Any questions?"

Asami looked up at her headband, a black one between two dark blue ones, blowing in the breeze and taunting her. Her eyebrows furrowed. She wondered what her mom would say if she came back tonight as a failure. Worse, she wondered what Neji would say. She knew she could not lose, she had too many people counting on her to do well.

Kohaku's eyes were hard as stone. Failure was not an option. She had a goal to achieve and for that, she could not afford to be stuck in the academy.

Haruka stood rigidly still, her green eyes cast upon her headband. She had worked so hard to get to where she was now. Hours of training until her knuckles bled. She would not give her parents another reason to call her a failure.

"If there are no questions," Takeo's amber eyes searched each girl. "Then. _Begin!_" He jumped into the air and launched kunai at the girls. The girls had no choice but to be separated in order not to be hit.

Asami jumped and hid behind a tree, peeking at the spot where they once stood. He could have killed them! Asami's eyes narrowed, she wondered if indeed Takeo truly was insane. Closing her eyes, Asami took a deep breath and reached into her pocket, feeling a small cool stone against her fingertips. She had brought one of the white stones from the zen garden Neji had given her, a reminder to remain calm and do what Neji, a prodigy, would do.

While Asami hid behind a tree, Haruka crouched behind a bush. While those two girls chose to hide, Kohaku jumped out of range of kunai but still stood in the open, facing Takeo, who now stood in front of the headbands.

Takeo raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Aren't you going to hide?"

"Nope, you're going to face me right here, right now," Kohaku said, standing tall.

Takeo watched the girl. "You're...an idiot. I will destroy you."

Kohaku sniffed. "I'd like to see you try."

Irritation sparked in Takeo. He was not known to be quick to anger, but something about this young girl got to him. She was so arrogant.

Haruka cursed, darting out from her hiding spot and over to Kohaku. She couldn't let her face this lunatic alone. Takeo was caught by surprise as Haruka's boldness. 'Well, they may be talentless but at least they were working as a talentless team,' Takeo decided.

"That idiot," Asami muttered, slightly annoyed. Kohaku _always_ ran head first into a decision, to hell with the consequences. It drove Asami, a careful planner and strategist, _insane_.

Asami debated going out to help, but in the end, decided against it, she would wait and see how this panned out, and how she could best use her genjutsu. Internally she swore at Kohaku's rash decisions.

Kohaku reached into the pouch around her waist, withdrawing two smoke bombs. She threw them down in front of her, shrouding her and Haruka in smoke. Takeo's eyes narrowed. What was the purpose of this?

In the meantime, Kohaku had drawn Haruka close and was whispering in her ear. "Make a clone of yourself and then hide yourself. Your clone and I are going to lure Takeo-sensei away from the tree. Retrieve your headband and find Asami. I might need you guys as back up."

Haruka nodded, created a clone and dashed away to hide. Kohaku took in a breath of air. Look at her planning and such. Asami would be so proud.

Just as the smoke began to dissipate, Kohaku bolted to the left. Takeo figured this was some kind of trap, but he wanted to assess the girls' planning skills, so he followed Kohaku.

Once the clone, Kohaku and Takeo were out of sight, Haruka darted from her hiding spot and over to the tree. She had just about reached it when a Takeo clone stepped out from behind the tree. Haruka came to a stop, gritting her teeth.

"I figured you were up to something. Kohaku's not the planner of the group, is she? And you trusted her? That's a mistake that could very well get you killed," Takeo lectured.

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together. What was with this guy? Why was he so condescending?

Takeo continued to lecture, but Haruka had given up listening. She liked Kohaku and Asami. She didn't know much about them, but they seemed dedicated to the art of the shinobi and she could tell they'd do anything for each other. It could very well be they'd do anything for Haruka too. Haruka needed to follow in their footsteps. Step one: get her headband.

Haruka slid into a fighting stance. Takeo smirked. "Ah yes, you're the taijutsu one, yes? How do you plan on beating me? You weigh half as less as you should. You'll probably fall and snap a bone in half."

Haruka's eyes darkened. With uncharacteristic rage, Haruka charged the clone. Punches flew from both opponents. When one threw a punch, the other countered. Unfortunately for Haruka, she was good, but she tired easily. Asami watched as Haruka's energy waned.

'That's my cue...'

Quiet as could be, Asami darted out of her hiding spot and behind the tree where Haruka and the Takeo clone fought. With practiced ease, Asami attached a clear line to two kunais. One kunai she stuck into the tree trunk, the other she threw into the ground about a foot away, pulling the line taunt. Haruka kicked the Takeo clone backwards. He was about to catch himself, but his ankles caught the line instead. He fell backwards as Asami's feet. Without wasting time, the blue-haired girl plunged a kunai into the clone. It's eyes widened before it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Haruka smiled over at Asami, panting.

Asami jerked her head upwards at their headbands. "Quick, let's grab ours and find Kohaku before Takeo-sensei kills her." She had noticed, in the distance, Kohaku was engaged in an intense ninjutsu battle with Takeo-sensei.

"You do use ninjutsu with mediocre talent at your age," Takeo 'complimented' as he watched Kohaku fight off the clones. "But you suck at planning. You'll never escape if all you can do is fight and not think."

Kohaku was sweating profusely, her anger growing with each clone she destroyed. "I don't need to think, that's what I have Asami for."

Takeo snorted. "You're going to rely on someone else?"

"Yes," Kohaku exasperated. "That's why we're put on teams. You may see having partners as deadly, but I see it as practical. Not everyone's out to stab you in the back and the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Takeo was taken aback by the girl's outburst. Just then, two throwing knives landed in front of Takeo. His eyes narrowed at them until he realized that exploding tags were attached to them. He jumped back, just as they exploded, blinding him momentarily.

'He's in range,' Asami thought quickly. This was sloppy work for her. However, Asami knew she needed to think on her feet, as there would be missions where she wouldn't get the chance to think ahead.

Bringing her hands together she did a few quick hand seals. The tricky thing about genjutsu was how long it took for it to take hold, but this distraction was all she needed. Immediately, her genjutsu took hold; it was a variation of the ones they learned in the Academy. Asami blinded her opponent, but Asami's version took away all of her opponent's senses momentarily-they could not see, hear, taste, feel, smell.

Takeo felt the tendrils of a genjutsu woven onto him. He felt his body slowly losing touch with reality, like ice being poured into his veins. It must have been the other quiet one-Asami. He was impressed by her knowledge, it took quite a bit of intelligence and control to perform such a feat, even if it still needed some work.

Takeo wondered what time it was. It felt like forever in the genjutsu. He didn't know which was was up or down, all he could do was picture himself biting his lip until it would hurt and hoped he wasn't outsmarted by a group of prepubescent girls. When Takeo released himself of the genjutsu, he peered up to find all three girls staring down at him, arms over their chests and smirking. All three were wearing their headbands.

Takeo was completely surprised. How? How had three young girls beaten his test?

"What was that about us failing your test?" Kohaku taunted smugly.

"Kohaku," Haruka sighed.

Asami noticed his lip bleeding. Stepping forth from her group she offered Takeo a hand so he could rise to his feet. He was a jerk, but she couldn't stay mad.

Warily, Takeo eyed Asami before taking her hand and rising to his feet, glaring at each of the girls in turn. Maybe he'd been wrong about them. Maybe they were stronger than he gave them credit for. Indeed, each girl possessed their own skill, but even more importantly, they understood each other, worked hard for each other and trusted each other. That could be a rare quality and only the best teams in Konoha possessed said qualities.

Takeo sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...you pass. Team 11 starts their first mission tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kohaku punched a fist into the air before pouncing on her female teammates, engulfing them in excessive hugs.

"Kohaku," Asami whined before laughing and ducking out of the hug.

Takeo couldn't help but smirk at the team he had been given. He knew they were going to be trouble. If he had to guess, he'd say Kohaku was going to be the trouble-maker, Asami was going to be the one always getting her out of trouble and Haruka would have to be the peace keeper. He sighed. What had he signed up for? And he prayed that being their sensei didn't include sex education and talks about periods.

**xXx**

"Bye Kohaku, bye Haruka," Asami called, leaving her teammates and heading off in a different direction than usual.

"Where is she going," asked Haruka as Asami ran away. "Isn't her home closer to the main part of the village?"

"It is," said Kohaku, her hands behind her head. "she's probably going to see Neji."

"Neji? As in Hyuuga Neji? The prodigy from the year ahead of us?" Haruka arched a perfect eyebrow. "_Whaat_?"

"Oh well…" Kohaku scratched her cheek. Very few people actually knew about the betrothal. "Yeah…"

""_Yeah?!_"" Haruka questioned. "What aren't you telling me?!"

"It's Asami's story to tell!" Before Haruka could protest, Kohaku did what she thought was best in that situation...run away. "Catch ya later, Haruka!" She wouldn't be the one to spill Asami's beans.

Meanwhile, Asami quickly made her way to the Hyuuga compound. It was early in the afternoon, and she knew Neji would be training at this time. The Hyuuga Compound was built in a square formation with houses surrounding the main house. In the middle was a huge courtyard where Hyuuga clan members often trained, Neji was there, training by himself.

Asami quietly made her way toward him as he practiced his secret clan jutsu with his clan's Byakugan. Carefully, she took a seat at the raised deck, waiting for him to finish his round of practice. Absently, Asami undid her braid, mussed from Takeo-sensei's test, and finger-combed her long thick hair before re-braiding it.

"You earned your headband back," said Neji, finally acknowledging Asami.

"I did," said Asami with a happy smile as Neji stopped his practice. She noticed he was using his Byakugan, and watched, fascinated, as the veins around his eyes disappeared and he deactivated his jutsu. Asami grinned at Neji and patted the spot beside her, inviting him to sit down.

Neji regarded Asami for a few silent seconds before walking over and taking a seat beside her. He noticed she was dirt-stained with a couple of scrapes on her hands and knees, but her bright smile made up for her messy appearance.

"Do you want to know how I did it," asked Asami.

"How you got your headband back," Neji clarified.

"With this!" Asami dramatically reached into her pocket and extracted the small white stone from her pocket.

"A zen garden stone...?"

"It's more than that! It's my lucky charm!"

Neji stared at Asami who seemed completely pleased with herself. Even so, he had a strange feeling as she proudly held out one of the stones from the garden he gave her yesterday. It was an odd mixture of pride and companionship and confusion.

"Asami..." Neji started. He shook his head. Between his teammate and sensei and Asami, he was surrounded by a bunch of weirdos.

Asami tossed the little stone up into the air before catching it, closing her fist around it. "Do you know what I'm good at, Neji?"

"Not taijutsu...you're not closing your hand properly-"

"Well we all know that," Asami said dismissively. She sighed.

"You're good at genjutsu and strategy and knowing your surroundings."

"No I-" Asami stopped abruptly. She didn't know Neji knew all of that about her. Frankly, she thought he really didn't care. Asami sat up straighter. Neji was a prodigy. If he thought these things about her, it must be true. "Yes, I am these things," said Asami. "But more importantly, I'm good at keeping my word, especially when it's for the people I care about. So that's what I'm going to do." Asami stood directly in front of Neji, her arm outstretched, the rock still in her fist.

"During the test I held this rock and thought "what would Neji-kun do", because you're one of the best shinobi I know. I know I might never get to be as strong as you, but on this stone, I promise you, I'm going to be as strong as I can possibly be. I'll make you and my mom and Kohaku and Konoha proud of me. I'd still rather make flower crowns any day, but I promise I won't give up as much anymore. And Neji-kun?"

Neji stared at Asami and all of her energetic passion. She was so calm most of the time, but not today, apparently. "What is it," he finally asked.

"I want you to watch me."

"Watch you?"

"Yeah," said Asami, offering a close-eyed smile. "Now that I'm on a team, we won't see each other much, not that we did to begin with...but I've always noticed you. I was proud of you for being the best in your class, and going on cool missions, and I'm just dull in comparison. So, I've always watched you be cool. I want you to watch me be cool too, because I want to earn the flowers I'm still waiting on."

The breeze picked up, lifting Asami's bangs from her face, and Neji...Neji noticed her. In his mind, she was still a chubby-cheeked small girl who sat in flower fields, giggling mischievously. But now, her chubby cheeks have thinned out a little, but her smile was still the same, it reflected her heart. Asami, Neji realized, had always been anything but dull.

"Well, I better get going and tell my mom about today," said Asami, already heading out. "See you around, Neji-kun!"

"Asami," called Neji. When Asami paused, her head cocked to the side, her big purple eyes curious, Neji couldn't help but smirk. "You're weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment! See you around!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, a big majority of this story will be found in "Shooting Star" by Fonique2, as we wrote it together! But anything involving Neji is mine. <strong>

**Anyway, here you go. :)**


	4. The Choices We Make

_**The Choices We Make**_

_Chapter 4: Human Intention_

**Disclaimer: PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

><p>Takeo and the rest of Team 11 sat in a grassy training field for a lunch break.<p>

"You guys are doing much better," said Takeo approvingly. "Remind me again of the importance of training your non-dominant hands?"

"So that we can take our weakness and make it strong," Asami recited around a bite of a rice ball. "So when we're faced with a battle, there is less of a chance for an opponent to defeat us."

"Exactly." Takeo nodded and stared at the bright, but sweaty faces of his team. "Your teamwork is exemplary. Even amongst jonin who have known each other for years, your teamwork would put some of them to shame. Therefore, I want you girls to know the importance of your own weakness as well as the weakness of those that are closest to you. When the time comes, you'll be able to recognize your team, and more importantly yourselves, and the things that hold you back. Once you do that, you can master these things."

Kohaku coughed on your riceball and Asami thumped her on the back. "Do you need a juice box?!"

"I'm fine," Kohaku wheezed, a hand to her heart, her brown eyes wide.

"Something wrong, Kohaku," Takeo-sensei asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You just complimented us," explained Kohaku, taking Asami's offer of a fruit punch juice box after all. "You _never_ compliment us."

"I think it's his way of telling us he likes us," said Asami, a sly grin. "You like us Takeo-sensei, admit it!"

"Stop it."

"It's okay to show your feelings every now and again, Takeo-sensei," encouraged Haruka with a giggle.

"I don't have feelings."

"Or so you say," said Asami, rolling her purple eyes. She grinned at Takeo's expression. "Admit it! We're your favorites."

"I'll make you do strength training!"

"Noo," the girls groaned in unison. Ever since they got back from the Land of Waves, Takeo had been training them harder than ever. Usually he gave them two days off a week, but now they were lucky if they got one.

"Alright then," Takeo folded his arms across his chest, closing his amber eyes. He sat cross-legged in front of his girls. "No strength training. But it is time for another mission-"

"Please don't say finding a cat," Kohaku grimaced.

"Or laying down mulch in a field," complained Haruka.

"Or grocery shopping for the elderly. I will _not_ go to five different grocery stores looking for a certain type of prune juice ever again," promised Asami, making an "x" shape with her arms.

"Stop complaining," Takeo said sharply, silencing the whines. "Girls are always complaining." Takeo sighed. "Hurry and finish up lunch and we'll see what the Hokage has for us."

**o0o**

"Let's see, Team 11…." Sarutobi-sama, the Third Hokage, mumbled around his smoking pipe, shuffling through stacks of papers with mission requests as Team 11 looked on eagerly.

"It seems you completed your C-Rank mission successfully and without trouble…"

Asami nodded and smiled. "Do you have any more C-Rank missions for us, Hokage-sama? Or B-Rank?"

Sarutobi chuckled at the blue-haired kunoichi's eagerness. "Wait until you're a Chuunin for a B-Rank mission," he said. "I do have a C-Rank mission…" Sarutobi shuffled through more papers before he found what he was looking for. "Ah yes, here it is. Another C-Rank mission. This is fairly important. The local herbalist is in need of a very rare plant that only grows during the crescent moon once a year in a small village in the mountains known as Kinouyama."

"That's strangely specific," muttered Asami. Kohaku nodded her agreement. Even so, Asami's eyebrows furrowed. She knew plants, and she knew terrains. She wondered what plant it could possibly be.

"This plant, known as the Crescent Crop, is important as its properties are very potent in antidotes, chakra replenishers, and even rumored to promote self-healing."

"We'll take it," Kohaku interjected. "You can count on us!"

"Kohaku…" Takeo warned in an annoyed voice. "Let the Hokage-sama finish."

"You'll have to move quickly," said Sarutobi. "The crescent moon is in 4 days, and it takes 3 days to travel to this village."

"We'll manage," said Asami with a smile. All three of the girls turned to give Takeo pleading puppy-dog eyes, as he had the final say.

Takeo looked at the girls and sighed angrily, mostly because he was annoyed that they tried to use womanly charm against him. He hated the way girls tried to manipulate men. "Fine. We'll meet at the village gates in an hour."

Asami ran home to pack her backpack. While in her room, Sayuri, her mother, lingered at her doorway after giving her daughter food pills for her and her team.

"Where are you heading this time? Please don't tell me it's the Land of Waves again."

"No, we're going to the mountains, Kaa-san." Asami paused. "Why do you hate the Land of Waves so much?"

"I don't hate it…" Sayuri frowned, her eyebrows furrowed beneath her black hair. "It's just that...that's where your father's from."

"MY FATHER?!" Asami's eyes went wide. Her mom never talked about her birth father. "I'm about to leave for a mission, kaa-san, and you choose _now_ of all times to tell me about my father? You couldn't have told me sooner or after I returned?!"

"Ever since you returned from the Land of Waves, it was on my mind," Sayuri reasoned.

"Bad timing, kaa-san!" Asami sighed as she reached into her pocket to rub the smooth white stone she still carried. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them and pulling on her backpack. "Can you give me the quick version of the story then," she asked calmly. "I have to go."

"Well, you know I had you when I was 16," Sayuri said. "Your father was around the same age, and, well, it involved mysterious lollipops-"

"God, kaa-san, no, ew, I can't even be here right now," said Asami, clamping her hands over her ears. She quickly walked up to her mom, kissed her on the cheek before she ran away. So much for being in calm and collected like Neji would be. "See you later."

"Good luck," Sayuri called after her daughter. There would never be an easy way for Sayuri to tell her daughter that she was the result of a one-night stand induced by potently alcoholic candy (accidentally consumed) with none other than Kisame from the Akatsuki before he was in the Akatsuki.

**o0o**

"So my kaa-san tried to tell me where I came from," said Asami as Team 11 made their way to the mountain village.

"Please tell me we don't have to have this discussion," Takeo said with disgust. "About how babies are made. I thought you all were smarter than that!"

"I know how babies are made, Takeo-sensei," said Asami, annoyed. "I mean, she tried to tell me about my birth father. I don't know him."

"How'd that go," asked Haruka, arching a perfect eyebrow. Asami sometimes felt so insecure around Haruka. Haruka was so beautiful and put together, even after she sweated during training. Compared to Haruka, Asami felt like her blue hair and purple eyes were too weird.

"Terrible," answered Asami with a sigh. "Something about lollipops."

"I have that story too," said Kohaku, totally understanding. She shuddered. Moms were weird.

Asami smiled, grateful that her best friend shared the same woes. Sometimes, Asami thought, she also felt unworthy as she stood beside Kohaku. She always thought Kohaku was stronger than her. Asami sighed, some days, she felt like the odd one out on her team. Neither pretty enough nor strong enough.

"And that's the end of that conversation," said Takeo, shutting down all talk about alcoholic lollipops and the origin of babies.

Asami glanced up at Takeo, her eyes narrowing slightly. When they met at the village gates he seemed agitated, a little more jumpy with more snide remarks. "What's wrong, Takeo-sensei?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem," Asami thought for a second, searching for a tactful word, "tense."

"I'm not tense. You're reading into things, Asami." Takeo frowned and fell behind his team to "keep watch". But whenever he trailed far behind them, Team 11 quickly learned that he not only did it to cover them from behind in case of an attack, but he was done with their "women's talk" as he rudely called it.

"Takeo sensei needs a date," whispered Kohaku.

"And very badly," Haruka added, her green eyes sparkling.

Asami nodded her agreement. She pressed a finger to her cheek in thought. "Perhaps there will be someone beautiful and cool at the village we're going to. Maybe we can make something happen there." Kohaku and Haruka nodded excitedly in agreement.

Asami glanced back to see Takeo was giving them the evil eye, knowing his team of lovely girls were plotting something. Asami offered him a kind smile. As ornery as Takeo was, she loved her sensei, and knew he loved them in return. In a way, he reminded her of Neji. Neji was more likely to criticize than compliment, but underneath his harsh words, there was a softness to him that came out every so often. Takeo was the same way.

Asami pulled out the white stone in her pocket and twirled it between her fingers as she thought. Her mind floated back to the mission on hand as she took in her surroundings. She was familiar with all the trees and plants she saw and didn't see. What intrigued her the most was the plant they were sent to retrieve in Kinouyama.

The breeze picked up and stirred the trees and disturbed Asami's hair. Asami frowned, fixing her bangs over her headband. There was a dark flash at the corner of her eye. She looked to the trees that lines the dirt path her team took. There was nothing.

"The hairs on my arm just stood," complained Haruka, rubbing her arms. She looked around, as if she sensed something.

"Strange," muttered Asami. She glanced at Takeo who appeared calm and collected. If he wasn't worried, why should they?

**o0o**

"There it is. Kinouyama."

Team 11 paused beside Takeo at the base of a tall mountain. The peak of the mountain was barely visible through a low hanging fog.

Asami glanced at the mountain and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It doesn't look like there's a small village on this mountain."

"Even though Kinouyama is small and doesn't advertise shinobi like Konoha or Suna or Mizu does, they do have a small group of powerful shinobi," answered Takeo.

"What do they specialize in," asked Haruka.

"Kinouyama shinobi specialize in techniques that allow them to remain hidden in plain sight."

"So a lot of this fog is a ninjutsu," guessed Asami. It made sense, she realized. It was a little after noon and prior toward nearing the mountain, the sky was bright and clear and the sun was warm compared to the misty chill of the mountainside.

"Oh look, a fox!" Kohaku beamed at the adorable orange creature that appeared in front of them, running between the girls.

"Oh cute," said Asami as Haruka squealed with delight. Takeo sighed. Girls.

"Ladies, don't forget you're on a mission."

"Yes, Takeo-sensei," the girls answered in chastised unison.

"How do we find the village," asked Kohaku, feigning a serious look; Asami had to giggle. The cute little fox sat by Asami's feet and stared up at her pensively.

"A guide from the village meets its guests, they don't allow just anyone into their premises."

"That's why I'm here. Seems like Noriko was eager to meet you too, which is surprising. Noriko doesn't usually take to strangers."

Seeming to appear out of no where, a beautiful young woman appeared. She was around Takeo's age and wore a long and simple navy blue kimono. She had long, white blonde hair that she tied loosely at the nape of her neck, and the clearest blue eyes. The little fox, Noriko, trotted back to the woman's feet. She smiled kindly.

"I'm Nishi Shiori," she said, glancing at each of the girls before her gaze stopped on Takeo. Something in her eyes changed. "It's been a while, Takeo. Who would have thought you would be a sensei? Especially to a team of genin girls."

"It wasn't by choice," Takeo mumbled, annoyed.

"Rude," Kohaku muttered.

"Very," agreed Shiori before smiling slightly. "You haven't changed, Takeo." Inspite of her scowl, Shiori's reprimand still held a certain softness in it that suggested she knew him very well.

"Tch."

Asami, Haruka, and Kohaku blinked, trying to understand what was going on between the two adults. The way Takeo scowled reminded Asami of Neji when he had to reign in his feelings.

"Aren't you going to introduce your team?" Shiori raised an eyebrow and sighed before turning a smile on the girls. "I do hope he's training you properly," she said. "What are your names."

"Eto Haruka."

"Hoshi Kohaku."

"Hirayama Asami."

Shiroi smiled approvingly as she nodded to all the girls in greeting. She glanced a while longer at Asami. "It seems Noriko has taken a special liking to you."

Asami looked down to see Noriko at her feet again, peering up at her. Gently, Asami bent down to pet the fox who gently nibbled on her hand in greeting.

"Noriko is very keen on human intentions," said Shiori. "That's why he's avoiding Takeo."

"My God, woman, it's just a fox!"

"Foxes have feelings too!"

The girls once more looked from Takeo and Shiori who engaged in a staredown. Finally, it was Shiori who broke the stare, ignoring Takeo's smirk of satisfaction at winning the battle for dominance.

"Well, we've wasted enough time. Follow me, I'll take you to the village." Shiori turned her back and began walking toward the mountain, and Team 11 eagerly followed. They noticed as they walked, there was a very narrow and barely visible trail that snaked around the mountain.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Kohaku whispered to her teammates.

"That Shiori is perfect for Takeo-sensei," answered Haruka.

"Mission Cupid 2.0 has begun," Asami confirmed. The girls glanced back at Takeo who glared at them. Asami smiled before looking back in front of the group to watch Shiori walk confidently up the trail, never breaking her stride. Asami saw Noriko trot up ahead and yip at the group, as if telling them to hurry.

Asami thought about Shiori's observation and Noriko's attention. Confused by the attention she was given. If you asked her, Asami considered herself average at best. Average, but with strange blue hair. As she clutched the stone in her pocket, she wondered how Neji was, knowing his sensei had been pushing his team very hard these past few weeks.

And she wondered if Neji could see her heart as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here is another shameless advertisement for "Shooting Star" by Fonique2. That story is Kohaku's story, and it's a SasukexOC story. Also, there's a mention of "Cupid 2.0". You'll find the original "Mission: Cupid" in her story <em>Shooting Star<em>. It's well-written and a good story, so I suggest you read it.**

**Furthermore...this story is by far one of my favorites to write. I love adding a fun side to all the seriousness. Again, as mentioned earlier, Asami is a very old OC with a very extensive and super ridiculous back story. I might not get into it here, but if I do, be forewarned: It is a strange story full of ridiculousness. If you take things seriously, you might not like it. If you like to have fun and laugh, well, keep reading! Even though this is a NejixOC story, essentially, this is Asami's story. **

**Have a good day!**


End file.
